red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympic Knights
"Olympic Knights have no master but our conscience. We defend the Society's Compact, subservient only to duty." - Fitchner au BarcaGolden Son, Chapter 13 The Olympic Knights are an elite group of twelve Gold knights, supposedly the greatest and most skilled warriors in all of the solar system, who serve as the force that protects the Sovereign and uphold the Compact of The Society. Overview The Olympic Knights all wear unique armor meant to represent the dominant themes of man, like the Institute Houses, and separate them from other Golds. Each Knight wears a cloak emblazoned with the pyramid of the Society and a signet ring bearing the Olympic Crest.Red Rising, Chapter 17 Some of the older knights, such as Lorn au Arcos, often refuse to wash their armor out of superstition, as they believe that they might wash away the good luck that enables them to survive.Golden Son, Chapter 38 Selection Process Involvement Pre-Saga * Unknown Year The Love Knight retires, and his daughter Kalindora au San begs Octavia au Lune to let her take her father's post. * 676 PCE House Cylus is massacred and removed from records, Nero au Augustus takes place as ArchGovernor of Mars with the support of Octavia and two Olympic Knights, including Lorn au Arcos. * 708 PCE Lorn au Arcos trains Aja au Grimmus in the Willow Way, his last student until 30 years later. Red Rising * 737 PCE As one of the Drafters for House Mars for the Martian Institute, Lorn au Acros selects Darrow O'Lykos as the first member of House Mars. * 738 PCE During Darrow's time in the Institute, rumors of the Morning and Rage Knight positions opening begin to spread throughout the Society. Later on, Lorn gifts Darrow the knifeRing given to him by Dancer through Fitchner au Barca. Days after Darrow wins at the Institute, Lorn au Arcos begins to train him in the Willow Way. The Death of Anastasia * 739 PCE After Octavia learns that her daughter Anastasia is a Reformer and planning a coup against her, Octavia gives the order for Atalantia au Grimmus and Love Knight Kalindora au San, Anatasia's best friends, to plant a bomb in her daughter's shuttle, killing Anastasia and her husband, Brutus au Arcos, leaving only their son Lysander alive. Due to his close friendship with Brutus, Octavia sends Fear Knight Atlas au Raa into the Kuiper Belt to wipe out the Ascomanni. To cement Atlas' exile, she appoints Asmodeus au Cathrii as the Fear Knight. * 740 PCE Atlas au Raa reports that his fleet has been ambushed, with only two ships remaining. Octavia orders him to continue radio silence, and writes Atlas off as dead. Golden Son * 741 PCE Lorn au Arcos and Venetia au Rein officially retire from their posts as Rage and Morning Knight. After proving their worthiness in Luna's Dueling Circuit and The Olympic Trails, Fitchner au Barca beats Proctor Jupiter for the Rage Knight post, and Cassius au Bellona takes the role of Morning Knight. In December, the closing gala is held in the Spire of Light in Luna's Citadel, with all important Gold in attendance, including the Protean Knight Aja au Grimmus, Morning Knight Cassius au Bellona and Rage Knight Fitchner au Barca. In order to further his aims, Darrow challenges Cassius to a duel, which ends in Darrow removing one of Cassius' arms after revealing to the worlds that ex Rage Knight Lorn au Arcos had been training him in the Willow Way in secret. Fitchner au Barca prevents House Augustus from departing for Mars during the madness Darrow had caused, and escorts him to Octavia and order House Augustus back to their villa. Under the watch of Aja au Grimmus and Fitchner au Barca, Octavia plays a truth game with Darrow utilizing Oracles. Octavia eventually lies and loses, making Virginia au Augustus no longer trust her. Fitchner escorts Darrow to a room supplied by Octavia while Virginia kidnaps Lysander and giving him to The Howlers, springing her trap. Simintainously, Aja au Grimmus and Karnus au Bellona co-ordinate an attack on the House Augustus Villa. Darrow and the Howlers approach her, and Darrow tells her to stop the attack and let his House leave Luna, or he kills Lysander. As the party departs, Aja catches Quinn mid-flight and crushes her skull. * 742 PCE Pliny, unhappy that Nero accepted Darrow's course of action rather than ask Octavia for peace stages a coup against House Augustus, leaking the details of Darrow's plan. In Nero's attempt to steal the moonBreaker from the Ganymede Docks, he manages to decapitate the Hearth Knight before being captured by Fitcher and a fully-mended Cassius. Simultaneously, Darrow tries to convince Lorn au Arcos to come out of his self-isolation and join Augustus against Octavia and House Bellona. Predicting that the Sovereign set a trap for him on Lorn's home, Darrow tricks Lorn and the Sovereign's forces of Aja au Grimmus and twelve praetorians into a trap of his own and forcing Lorn to side with Darrow at the same time. Darrow detonates previously placed explosives, killing the praetorians, but making sure that Aja can escape. Darrow infiltrates Pliny's command ship while it rests at Hildas Station during a meeting between Pliny, Fury Moria au Grimmus and the Storm Knight. Darrow accuses him of betraying his master Nero au Augustus, and Moria and the Storm Knight decide not to interfere, and Darrow calls for an Iron Rain. Aja, Cassius, Fitchner and the Wind Knight retreat back to the Bellona-held Citadel of Mars in preparation for The Lion's Rain. Aja and Fitchner guard a trapped Octavia au Lune within the Citadel, while Cassius and the Wind Knight fight the coming hordes. Guessing Darrow's method of infiltration into Agea, Cassius and his Bellona knights detonate an EMP, disabling the StarShells and PulseArmor of Darrow's troop. The Bellona Knights slaughter those that did not fall into the river's depths, and move on to defend the wall with the Wind Knight. Ragnar, now wielding dual razors, manages to slay the Wind Knight, and nearly Cassius. Seeing an opening once the Agean Shields are disabled, Aja, Fitchner and Karnus au Bellona escort Octavia in her escape. Darrow manages to jump on the ship just as it disembarks. Darrow kills Karnus before falling to his knees. Octavia orders Aja to decapitate him, but seeing Fitchner's pleas to spare Darrow's life, orders him to do it. Not willing to kill Darrow, Fitchner instead reveals himself as Ares, abandoning his post as Rage knight, and flies back down to Mars carrying Darrow to safety. Cassius later tracks down Fitchner and decapitates him, placing grapes in his mouth and his head in a box. The box is given to Darrow at his Triumph by Roque au Fabii, who reveals his betrayal along with Adrius au Augustus. Aja and Cassius arrive, where Cassius accuses Darrow of slaughtering his family, and threatens to kill Sevro and Mustang. Defying Aja and Octavia's orders, Adrius kills his father. Cassius, Aja, Roque, Adrius take Darrow and Victra hostage and fly off to the Jackal's lair in Attica. Morning Star * 743 PCE A year later, after 3 months of torture and 9 in a box, Aja and Cassius travel to The Jackal's home in Attica to retrieve Darrow for dissection. The Solar War * 744-746 PCE Sometime between 744-746 PCE Darrow liberates The Den in the Eternal City from the Shadow Knight. * 747 PCE Atlas au Raa completes his mission and returns from the Kuiper Belt to reassume his post as Fear Knight. Iron Gold * 753 PCE Dark Age * 753 PCE ''' * '''754 PCE Olympic Knights The Shadow Knight In Chapter 16 of Iron Gold, a thirteenth Olympic Knight was mentioned, The Shadow Knight. Pierce Brown has not announced the Shadow Knight as canon or just a discrepancy, but Pierce was asked about this during the Dark Age Tour. References es:Caballeros Olímpicos Category:Government Category:Organizations Category:Titles